


Intertwined Hearts

by FlamencoDiva



Series: Legacy of Van Helsing [2]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Language, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Dean and Eveline are trying to figure out what they want. Sam and Chrissy are trying to find a solution to the latest problem. Can they work together to keep the world safe? Will Eveline be able to take up the Van Helsing mantel?





	1. Prologue

**_~ Infirmary after battling Michael in the Catacombs~_ **

“Why are you still here? Sam said Abraham needed you” he said to her.

“Who me?” She said her eyes confused.

“Yeah you… what is wrong with you Van Helsing” Dean said as he sat up on the bed.

“Oh… Sorry, you think I’m actually here… right, sorry I have been trying to get your attention for a very long time… Hi, I am Eveline, but I’m also not Eveline. See I am a manifestation of her, one that was created when Michael connected your minds also connecting your souls” She said as she eyed Dean cautiously.

“Wait what?” He said and rand a hand across his face.

“Yeah, see… not sure why I appeared now but I can show you how it happened” She said and walked to Dean. She cautiously and slowly lifted her hand to his head and placed her fingers gently on his temple.

“Let me show you please” she said gently awaiting his permission.

“Ok” he heard himself say.

            _In a flash he saw, the night he said yes to Michael. He saw her pull up in the Camaro, her body moved slowly and silently to watch the scene from a nearby window out of sight. He saw her pay attention to every detail her hand going to her gun when the archangel came was now outside the church. He saw how he cornered Eveline and made her immobile._

            _Suddenly he was in a dark place, her recognized it as the first prison Michael had put him in. his arms stretched out and invisible force holding him in place drowning him from fighting back. He saw as Eveline walked towards his trapped soul, she moved around him, he remembered the conversation._

_‘Who the hell are you?’ He said in a gruff voice._

_‘My name is Eveline, I’m not sure where you are but somehow Michael has connected our minds’ she said as she walked around him. As if trying to find a way to free him._

_‘not to rush you sweetheart, but any luck?’ he said giving her a smug smile._

_‘nothing really’ she said and then stopped to face him. Her brown eyes pierced into his green ones._

_‘Dean Winchester’ she whispered_

_‘How do you know me?’ He said his voice darkening_

_‘Don’t worry about that now, just know that you have been the root of my misery’ she said with venom in her voice._

_‘I’m not sure what I did honey, you help me get out of this…. We can work something out’ he said giving Eveline what he considered his signature flirtatious smile._

_But that Eveline Disappeared and in her placed stood someone who he couldn’t hear, her mouth was moving but there was no sound. Just as quickly as she was there she faded, but he felt her in some way or another, giving him the strength to try and fight._

The memory faded, and Dean took a sharp breath. He looked at the Eveline in front of him. It was nothing like in the memory, she seemed more like the one who was trying to talk to him. The one who helped him fight off Michael. He looked into her brown eyes and felt his heart beat hard against his chest, he knew this feeling, this was the feeling he had around Eveline, the feeling of being pulled like two magnets attracted to each other.

**_~1 week after the Funeral~_ **

“Why can’t I make you go away!” he said as he lay on his bed frustrated.

            He muttered to the manifestation of Eveline that appeared before him. Ever since Michael had really left his body, he was able to see this version of Eveline. She looked happier, cooler, more relaxed and readier to take on the world. Different from the Eveline he currently knew, one who seemed lost and trying to find her place in the world again. He groaned inwardly placing a pillow on his head.

‘ _Uhm, because I’m that nagging feeling you have every time you are thinking about kissing me?_ ’ She said and smiled.

“I liked it better when you were invisible” He muttered

            He could feel her presence as she sat on his bed. It felt like a ghost, but not. He felt the connection he knew he had with Eveline, but at the same time he didn’t want to act on it. He moved the pillow and glared at her.  

‘ _So… When are you going to tell me you actually care for me_ ’ she said again earning a groan from him.

“Go away!” he said.

‘ _Sorry… can’t you’re stuck with me_ ’ she said softly as the pattern on her chest began to glow slightly.

“What’s with that thing on your chest?” he asked looking at her moving the pillow from his face slightly

‘ _it glows every time you think about me… remember I’m kind of in your head_ ’ she said and smiled.

 

            He noticed it did that. He could see what looked like a series of lines that created a heart shape, but it was incomplete. He saw how it pulsated softly, he also realized he was thinking about holding the real Eveline.

They had come to a comfortable assurance of each other. They would only talk if they were hunting, and the best way to kill their enemy. It had been harder as the monsters Michael enhanced became more intricate. And after learning about the traps he set for hunters and his family, all hunters were on high alert. Especially with Dracula on the loose. Something He didn’t understand as Eveline; the real Eveline kept a tight lip on the situation. She had kept telling him that it ‘ _Was a Van Helsing matter and don’t worry about it_ ’.

He groaned and woke up fully, grabbing some clothes and making his way to the showers. He froze when he heard someone was already in there. He looked at the time, it was the real Eveline, he knew she would be in her routine. He cursed at himself, but he was here now, he couldn’t back out. He made his way to one of the small lockers and placed his things inside ready to take the shower stall next to her. He noticed that she was spacing out, her mind seemed to be on something. He watched as she passed her fingers along her neck, as if to look for something.

“Rough night?” He asked as the water hit his skin.

“Not really… Just some dreams” she said shrugging, trying to play off the fact that she jumped at the sound of his voice.

“What’s the schedule for today?” He asked looking at her.

“I’m just going to talk to the younger kids about protection and running to get an adult to help with monsters… After that probably look at the perimeter reports” she said.

“Ok, I might get in on that” Dean said and smirked at her.

“Good… we can make sure that the perimeters are secure and that the teams are working great together” she said smiling back at him.

            Eveline wrapped the towel around her body and walked towards her clothes. She had her underwear on by the time Dean had shut of the shower. He had walked in as she was putting on a pair of hip-hugging skinny jeans. Dean moaned internally, he had missed the touch of her skin on his, he wanted more than anything to grab hold of her and kiss her as she was. He stopped himself, he knew it wouldn’t work. She was probably used to sophistication, romance, things that he was not. He also swore to never attach himself to another again.

“I’m going to see what the others have come up with, see if there are any hunts near us to take care of” He said as he watched her put on her ‘misfits’ t-shirt and her purple flannel over it.

“Sure, that sounds like a plan” she said simply as she turned to him.

            Her breath caught in her throat as he stood there in nothing but a towel. She shook her head slightly and shoved her feelings down. She smiled to herself and chuckled. She knew she had feeling for him, she felt it that night of the funeral, she thought she would play just a little, knowing it wouldn’t happen anyways. She walked to him and leaned up against the locker where he pulled out his clothes to change into.

            Casually she moved her fingers up his chest, trailing the ridges of his muscles. She noticed his gaze and smiled.

“How about we have a little fun later? Blow off some steam” She said as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Sure, what did you have in mind” he said keeping his cool and swallowing slightly. He felt his insides stir and his friend between his legs twitch.

“Well…” She began and pressed her lips to his cheek sending shivers down his spine, “We could drag race” she said and pulled from him.

“Wait what?” He said his mind back to reality, he had started imagining other activities.

“Yeah, Crissy and Sam brought my Camaro back, they are going to be using my Dad’s car to head to some old research facility we have” She said and pushed away from him. The hardest thing she ever did. She hated that she worked herself up, but it was fun to toy with him.

“What are the stakes?” He said as he cleared his throat.

“Simple… Winner is allowed to use their Car for a month while the other joins them on a hunt” She said.

“Ok, I’ll bite” he said and smiled, this might be his chance to try and rile her up.

“Good” She said and headed to the door, “We’ll get our morning routine out of the way and I’ll meet you when I find a referee” She said and walked away

The morning went by smoothly. After breakfast, Eveline gathered the young children around before they were off to the elementary school. She talked to them about what their parents, do and how to help. She told them the importance of salt and iron against ghosts. She also cautioned them against more stronger monsters and she told them to run and not look back if one attacked and to try and find a hunter nearby.  Dean watched her as he drank his coffee, she sat with one of the smaller children on her lap. He though she looked amazing with a kid on her lap, he loved how she interacted with them, exaggerating her words and making them giggle.

“Hey… now is a good chance to tell me how you feel” he heard in his ear.

“Shut up” he hissed to the voice. He knew it was the manifestation.

“Tell me… come one… you can use ‘Love Song’ by the cure, its my favorite song… or oh I know…you can do ‘Stairway’ by Zeppelin!” She said and smiled.

            Dean turned back to the rest of the hunters and made sure they knew their posts. He set his cup down on the table and looked over the reports they brought in and smiled at their detail. He knew this was Sam’s doing while he was incapacitated. He watched as Eveline moved to help the kids get ready for their day at school, trying to give them a normal life. He liked this system, it worked. He was about to go and talk to her when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He excused himself from the war room table and made his way to the hallway towards the dorms.

            He was about to walk into his room when he heard her call him.

“Yeah!” he said

“So… I found someone who will referee our drag race” Eveline said and smiled.

“Really who?”

“Gunther” she said

“Alright let’s get to it” Dean said as he grabbed his keys.

            Dean and Eveline walked to the Garage and into their cars. Many of the hunters followed to watch the race. Both cars came to a stop at an abandoned stretch of road near the bunker closed off to anyone. Gunther stood in the middle of the road as he held a handkerchief in his hand.

“All right, you know the stakes… loser can’t use their car for hunts for a whole month” he said as Dean and Eveline reeved up their engines. “On your mark… get set… GO!” Gunther said.

            Both cars peeled out of their starting positions barreling down the empty road. The cars were neck and neck. An even match for Chevy’s as the Impala and the Camaro tried to out race each other. Dean looked over at Eveline and he smiled, her face glowed in the light of the sun, he smirked and eased up on the gas petal. What’s one month without driving baby compared to spending time with the one person whom he felt he should before it was too late. He watched as the Camaro sped off reaching the finish line and sliding to a stop. The impala right behind.

“You ass!” Eveline said as she got out of the car “You eased up!” she accused.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Evie, you won fair and square”, he said as he leaned on the open driver’s side door.

“Whatever Dean, I know what you did” she said as she crossed her arms and leaned on her car.

“Well, looks like we are using your car for our trips this month” He said

“No way, you would never side line Baby” she said shaking her head.

“Maybe it’s for a reason” he said and shrugged as he got back in Baby and drove off.

            Eveline shook her head and growled. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, he was supposed to try and win and be mad. He was supposed to annoy her with and accuse her of cheating putting up a fight about using her Camaro. But she saw how he eased up, she hadn’t speed up for him to lose speed and by the time she realized what he was doing it was too late. She kicked the dirt before climbing into the driver’s side and hitting her head on the steering wheel.

“Are you ever going to admit to my real self how you feel?” manifestation Dean said as he looked at her.

“Shut up” she said growling at him.

He had shown up again, after she remembered some of her time as an emotionless soul. She had flashes of the Manifestation trying to help her, trying to get her to see reason. He had started to appear again after she and Dean had sex the night of the funeral. She had woken up the next day sneaking away from Dean and he showed up.

_‘I know how you feel’ he said ‘Don’t push me away’_

_‘none of your business’ she had replied_

            He sighed at her and crossed his arms. He gave her a knowing look.

' _once you do … you know I’ll be gone_ ' he said simply as Eveline drove back to the bunker…


	2. Chapter 1 - Denial Denial Denial

**~3 weeks later~**

Bodies mixed together, skin on skin. The moans could be heard in the dark alley. She found herself pressed between the wall and the man who decided to take her for a ride. It had been a month since the funeral, a month since she let go and allowed the door to open. She groaned as the man’s lips found her neck and tried to bring her pleasure. But no use, she didn’t feel that spark. She was feeling good, she felt hot and heavy, her body yearning to be pleasured, be she could not release it. she let the man push into her, trying to feel pleasure but to no use. She faked her way to orgasm hoping that he would come to release, Thankful that she was careful and provided protection and she could get back inside. She gave a fake smile when he asked if she was good and nodded.

“Oh yeah… that was very satisfying hot stuff” she heard herself say and rolled her eyes when he was not looking.

“Can I call you sometime” The man asked hopeful.

“Sorry sugar… I’m just passing through… leaving in the morning” she said.

“Oh… Ok… Thanks for a good time” He said and walked away.

            She fixed herself up before returning to the bar inside and had another drink. Oh, how she tried to forget what she allowed herself to do the night they lit Nana’s body on fire. The feel of his skin on hers, the electric jolts pulsing through her body as his lips devoured hers. The feel of his fingers roaming her body. She asked for another shot of whiskey as she finished downing the previous one. Why couldn’t she just forget the feel of the man.

            One month, they had been working together one month and still she couldn’t face him. They worked together and yet not at all. She hadn’t noticed his arrival until she felt her skin jolt with electricity. Through her peripheral vision she nodded her head and lifted her shot glass before downing it.

“Having a good time?” He asked as he drank his own shot.

“Its ok” she said as she turned to face the rest of the bar. Her back to the counter as she surveyed the patrons.

            They stayed in silence drinking shot after shot until she felt she was numb. It was foolish to do so, but what choice did she have, after the months they endured of relieving him of the parasite Michael, there was bigger things to look for. Dracula had escaped. All it cost, was the life of her Nana, the oldest matriarch of the family, the one who knew the secrets, the one who loved all her children and grandchildren, and so on. Looking at the man beside her she avoided looking into his eyes, his green eyes the ones that have haunted her since she could remember. Her dead husband Derek had green eyes, though not a sharp as his. Sometimes she wondered why fate allowed this to happen. For that reason alone, she cursed herself for allowing her emotions to cloud her judgment, for allowing their bodies to mix in heat of passion.

            Dean Winchester eyed her curiously as she surveyed the bar. He knew what she had done, he was no stranger to bar flings in the heat of the moment. How many times had he done the same thing with women? How many times had he tried to numb himself. He watched her, his body telling him to touch her, to help her feel. But he couldn’t, he knew the cost of the life they lived, they had both paid and are paying the price for the job they do. No good could come from it.

            He watched as she stood and adjusted her clothes, a tight black pencil skit with a black tank top with a plunging neckline, and he black jean jacket. He four-inch heels giving her legs for days. Her purple highlighted hair shining just right in the light as it touched the middle of her back.  He shifted in his seat and coughed, if only he would be brave enough to take her then and there. But at what cost?

“I’m going to head back to the motel… This job wore me out” she said as she made her way to the door but not before slapping some cash on the counter for her drinks.

“I’m coming with” he said as he downed his last shot and paid the bartender.

            They walked to her Chevy and rode in silence to the motel. As per their bet this would be the last time, they would use her car. She decided to let him drive this time. He eyed her every so often as she looked out the window. He only wondered what would be going on it the mind of Eveline Marie Van Helsing. Great Great Great Great Granddaughter to Abraham Van Helsing, legendary hunter.

“You know, I think I might make a small trip to Paris sometime this year” she said softly.

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” He asked curiously

“I remember being there during my emotionless state… I think I should experience it with my emotions intact… see what I can feel” she said softly.

“Sounds like a plan” he said

“You ever been to Paris?” she asked

“Unless you are talking about Paris, Texas… then no” he said and chuckled.

“Might take you with me” she said softly.

            The whiskey was working its magic. She knew it would and still she drank, knowing it would lower her inhibitions and make her do something that she yearned for but might regret. She watched as he pulled the Camaro up to their motel room door. She got out and leaned up against the window to their room, her eyes drifting close for just a moment before jerking awake when he touched her gently.

“Come on let’s get some sleep” he said softly.

“Yeah” she agreed as she followed him inside.

            They both kicked of their shoes and changed in silence, not shy about exposing one another. What was the point, they had seen it all before. And yet, they avoided gazing at each other, afraid of their souls colliding with lust.

“Did we get any assignments for tomorrow? Or do we head back to the bunker?” He asked softly as he pulled the covers from his bed back and lay down on his bed.

“We are good to go back… haven’t heard anything from home base” she said softly.

“I guess no news is good news” he said as his head hit the pillow.

“Maybe… but he is out there and the less we know, the less we can track him… the more dangerous he becomes” she said as he let her head hit the pillow, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

“The story of our lives” He said gruffly and then turned to face her bed. He lifted himself up on his elbow. “We never talked about what happened the night of the funeral the funeral” he said gently, finally having the courage to be the first to want to talk.

“What’s there to talk about? No strings… no commitment… remember” She said not facing him.

“Well, yeah, but… Doesn’t mean that there wasn’t any emotion behind it” He said a bit hurt at her words.

“You mean to tell me you felt something? What we have going on… this right here, you over there me over here, it’s good…  This thing between us, or what you think is between us, is nothing more than just loneliness” she said “I’m trying to get over loss, I never properly mourned my husband and my miscarriage… You were just there… a warm body for a lonely night” She regretted it the moment she said it.

“If that’s how you feel, good… this between us is all sorts of messed up anyways… We’re better off as hunting partners and nothing more” He said as he shifted to have his back facing her, ‘what happened’ he wondered, he felt it playing differently in his head. He was always the one to push the relationships away, but this time, he wasn’t sure.

“Right, that sounds like a good Idea” she said as she faced away from him, tears streamed down her face. She knew it was for the best, better to push him away and not care than to find herself pouring all her emotions into him. Loving him and losing him, she couldn’t risk that.

            They stayed in silence, neither getting the sleep needed as it was difficult. She was frustrated beyond relief, he was trying to get her out of his head. Nothing seemed right. They were completely oblivious to the cogs of the universe turning trying to bring them together, not matter the cost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            She awoke to the sound of the door opening as the morning sun poured in through a crack in the curtain. She gave a small stretch as she sat up. He was by the small table placing her coffee by a breakfast burrito she was sure he purchased.  She pulled the covers off her and swung her legs to the edge of the bed, stretching her back and shoulders as she rolled her neck hearing the crack as her joints relieved pressure. Standing up she walked towards the small bathroom and washed her face with some water making sure she got the sleep out of her eyes.

“What time is it?” she asked as she walked to the table to eat her breakfast.

“A little after 6” he said as he took a bite.

            They ate in silence, no words needed to be said as they took in their nutriment. She found herself lost in thought. Sleep had not come easy in the night as she kept hearing a voice calling to her. It was distant and mesmerizing, almost like a whisper in the wind. She shook off the feeling and finished the last of her meal. She stood and picked out her clothes for the car ride back to the bunker. She didn’t know how to tell him she might be heading back to her home, the manor. She needed to be back with her squad, back in her element as a Van Helsing.

            Dean watched her intently as she dressed, He knew something was wrong he could feel it in the air. There was something nagging him in the back of his head. It was almost as if she was thinking of going, he could feel it. But he knew he had to let her go. He didn’t want her to get caught up in his curse. The curse where everyone he cares about dies. He didn’t want to imagine losing her the way he had lost others in his life.

“I’m ready to go” She said as she stood there with her Jeans, a plain t-shirt, red flannel, and black timberland boots. Her hair held up in a ponytail.  

“Ok, lets pack up and go” he said as he gathered his things.

            With one last look in the room to make sure all their belongings were packed they climbed into Prince and drove off towards the bunker. The radio playing a classic rock song as they rode in silence enjoying the melody coming from the speakers. Neither of them wanting to say what was really on their minds. They drove for a good day and a half, stopping to rest for short periods. Once they reached the bunker, Eveline was surprised to see her father there waiting for her.

“Dad?... What happened?” She asked as she grabbed her things from the trunk of baby and walked to her father.

“Grandpapa has requested that all Van Helsing’s come back to the manor at once” he said solemnly, “He wished to meet to discuss the next course of action” he continued as he looked to Dean, “Your brother should be back here shortly, he and Crystalina have finished their research” he said as he turned to walk away.

            Eveline looked to Dean, his face stoic and emotionless.  She adjusted her bag and made her way to her temporary room in the bunker. Once in there she began packing up her belongings, staying there for the month was exciting, it was free. But she had to return to the life she knew, the training she had. She failed to notice Dean watching her as she collected her things. He crossed his arms and thought about what to say, there were no words. He couldn’t ask her to stay, he wanted to, but couldn’t.

“So…I guess this is goodbye for now” He said as he cleared his throat.

“Yeah… I guess so” she said as she held on to her bags.

            Dean moved out of the way to make room for her. He followed her to the garage where she said goodbye to some of the people she helped. Some who were sad to see her go. She offered them a place at the manor but assured them that they should keep watch in the area and help anyway they could. She also said she would try and check in to make sure everyone was safe. He knew she was truthful in that promise. He stood by as she placed her things in the trunk of the Camaro and took one last look. Her father had already gone ahead in his Dodge Charger. She climbed into the driver’s side and turned the ignition, the engine roaring to life. She rolled down the window and shrugged at him.

“Till next time jack ass” she said to him as she smiled

“See ya princess” he said and chuckled as he gently shook his hand, ignoring the electric shock that they both felt.

            He watched as the car sped off and onto the road, he stood there until it disappeared into the horizon. He tried not to show it, but he already missed her. Shaking the feeling away he ushered everyone bac inside and ready to battle whatever came their way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sam sighed as he made his way into the bunker. It was good to be back, but he already missed Crystalina. But they had their own things to encounter, their own monsters to fight. Sam watched as Dean began to feel comfortable around the new people. But they all smiled and rushed to welcome Sam back. Even though he was gone, they still felt he was a leader. He had kept tabs on all of them as they hunted and trained.

“Good to be back guys” He said as he hugged them all.

“Good to have you back Chief!” one of the men said as they patted his shoulder.

            Sam gave a half smile embarrassed slightly by the name and looked to his brother.

“Yeah Chief… Welcome back” His brother said slightly sarcastic as they hugged.

“Good to see you too Dean” he said as they made their way to Sam room.

            Sam placed his bag down on the bed and began unpacking his things. He looked around his room, it was nice to be back, but he knew it missed something.

“So… How was it working with Eveline?” Sam asked.

“Good, we took down a wolf pack out in Colorado few days ago” Dean said as he leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms.

“That sounds good, Crystalina and I were able to uncover some lore about Dracula” He said as he looked at Dean.

“Ok, well what are we looking at?” Dean asked as he sat on one of the chairs in Sam’s room.

“well, the good news is… we took care of Michael before Dracula could fully manifest and enhance him… The bad news is… Dracula is pretty enhanced already… You know the lore dad said that didn’t apply to vampires?” Sam asked his brother.

“Yeah, steak to the heart doesn’t kill vamps only a chop of the head will” Dean said.

“That is true for Vampires that were made directly from Eve” Sam said “Turns out… Dracula was not made by Eve” Sam said

“Well then who made him?” Dean asked

“Dracula made a pact with Lucifer” Sam said “Order of the Dracul… was a religious order of nights… When Vlad the Impaler felt that God betrayed him, he turned to Lucifer and asked to be made into a creature that bathes in blood” He said as he remembered the lore he found with Crystalina.

“Is that even possible? I mean… wouldn’t that make Dracula a demon?” Dean wondered as he leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at his brother.

“Yeah but here is the tricky part… No sword can decapitate Dracula’s head” Sam said as he pulled out a leather-bound book and opened it to a page he had bookmarked. “Now, the accounts are weird… but they all agree… Dracula is no ordinary Vampire, he is a Demonic Vampire” He said as he showed Dean the passage.

            Dean’s eyes read the passage and he frowned. This was going to be hard, and frustrating. Not only did they have to deal with Vampires who were immune to dead mans blood, now they had to deal with a different kind of Vampire, one that people hadn’t heard of for over a century.

“What does this mean for us?” He asked his brother as he rubbed his eyes.

“Well, for now the Van Helsing’s want to handle it, they want us to just keep the other monsters at bay as much as we can, and if we get word of Dracula to just give them a call” Sam said simply.

“Wait… so after all that… that’s it?” Dean said his anger rising “After everything we went through, after everything that happened… we are pushed aside?” he continued as his voice rose.

“Calm down Dean… it just means we go back to normal” Sam said sadly but tried to hide it.

“Calm Down? Sam… These people literally turned our lives upside down” Dean Began.

“Yeah well they also helped to kick Michael out of you so why don’t you shut it!” Sam said annoyed at his brother.

“Why aren’t you more upset about this? Doesn’t this take you away from Chrissy?” Dean said frustrated.

“What do you care Dean? You said it yourself countless times, you and I are cursed… so if this means Chrissy stays alive and not in harm’s way good” Sam said.

“I thought you liked Crissy? I mean hell Sam you guys drove around pouring over lore together… what changed?” Dean asked

“Dean just drop it!... Besides, what about you and Eveline?” Sam asked.

“What about us?” Dean said

“Dean you can’t tell me that after the time you two spent together that you aren’t denying that you really like her Dean” Sam said frustrated at the situation.

“Of course, I like her Sam, do I wish that I can be with her every second of everyday? YES! But do I want her to be in danger because of this curse you and I have whenever we are close to anybody? NO! Just look at what happened… and don’t tell me that her Nana’s death was not my fault, that Dracula roaming free was not my fault… I let Michael in, that’s on me!” He yelled, his jaw clenched in anger. In his rage he had jumped up and gotten in his brother’s face.

“No Dean… That is definitely not on you, you always do this to yourself, and I don’t think you realize that you do things to help, you had no choice, it was either Michael or Lucifer, Lucifer was bad and we didn’t know Michael and assumed he would not break his deal… but when it comes to our feelings I… I am starting to agree with you…” Sam said softly, “We are cursed… and the minute we allow any shred of happiness to happen, it gets ripped away… we should just keep to ourselves and leave them alone” Sam said sadly.

            Dean looked at his brother in confusion. This wasn’t like Sam; his brother would never give up on something good. Sam was always full of hope and happiness. Something was wrong.  

“Sam… what happened between you and Chrissy?” Dean asked gently.

“I… I don’t want to see her get hurt Dean… She might be better off without me” He said sadly and headed to his room.

            Dean watched as his brother walked away wondering what had happened on his trip.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

            Eveline pulled up to the manor in her Camaro. She parked her car in her favorite spot and began to unload it. She made the long walk from the garage to the main living quarters in the manor. She passed her sisters room and stopped. Chrissy never had her door closed unless she was sleeping, or heart broken. She decided to drop off her things first before checking on her sister. Her room was the same, nothing touched since the funeral. She dropped her bags on the floor and looked at her bed. The image of what they had done haunting her. She could still smell his scent in her room, the scent of whiskey, leather, and gun powder. She replayed the hateful words she said to him and knew it was for the best. She already lost someone she felt she loved, only to realize it wasn’t the same as Dean, what would happen if she and Dean would pursue their attraction, what would happen to him? She didn’t want to find out.  She figured she would unpack later, for now she wanted to check on her sister.


	3. Chapter 2 - Figuring Things Out

_~Sam and Chrissy’s Trip~_

_Chrissy and Sam drove down the long stretch of road in her fathers Dodge Charger. She smiled at Sam who was driving the car. She was happy with their progress as they made their way back towards Van Helsing manor._

_“Do you think Dean and Eveline are ok?” She asked Sam._

_“Yeah” He said as he shifted his position in the driver’s seat. “I mean I haven’t heard any complaints from Dean” he said as he moved his hair behind his ear._

_“I guess, Eveline says things are running smoothly” she said as she looked to Sam “Do you think we are moving too fast?” She said softly looking out the window. \_

_“Chris? You ok? Why would you ask that?” he said as he glanced at her from time to time while focusing on the road._

_“We met when Eveline brought you to the Manor… it was just four weeks of shy glances and research rebuttal” she said “we would trade knowledge and stories and then, you and I went on the salt and burn hunt while Eveline was torturing monsters for word on Michael” she said as she took a shaky breath “I think it happened to fast… You… you had Jessica, and I know I am not a replacement but… I’m definitely not worthy of you” she said softly as tears rolled down her face._

_Sam pulled the car over and put it in park. He turned to face her, his eyes questioningly._

_“Where is this coming from Chris?” he asked._

_“I just… I have never been in a relationship like this” she said “I had a vision and it just spooked me that’s all” she said softly._

_“Vision? What did you see?” he asked gently._

_“Dracula…” She breathed “He… in the vision you and I are dancing… in a ballroom… Eveline and Dean are there… all of a sudden… you weren’t you… you were HIM… and he” her voice shook as she recalled the dream, “He bit into my neck, I… It was almost as if I wanted it Sam, and that scares me because the next thing I see is you handing by your arms, cuts all over your body, torn and bruised, and he’s cutting into you, I try to move and I can’t it’s like I’m trapped in a trance” she continued and let her tears fall. “If anything happens to you… its on me” she whispered._

_“Crystalina” Sam said softly wiping the tears from her face “You can’t be serious?” he asked “From the moment I met you it’s like electricity, I will do what I can to protect you… I’m not going to let him win…” he said with hope in his voice._

_“I just, I don’t want to see you get hurt and I don’t want to hurt you Sam… this time, I think with Dracula, it’s personal” she said shaking her head._

_Sam held her head in his hands and looked into her hazel eyes. He felt himself swimming in them, his soul reaching for her light. She smiled softly and chuckled._

_“I thought that I would never, ever in my wildest dreams find someone again… You changed that, in the short span we have known each other, you Crystalina Janine Van Helsing have changed that” he said as he kissed her gently._

_Crystalina nodded as they broke their kiss and Sam resumed their trip to their next destination. They were on their way to an old Van Helsing strong hold to try and find more information on the latest threat to take place._

_Sam had pulled up to the manor after driving for 3 more hours, compared to the current manor in Miami the one in North Carolina was small. Sam pulled up to the driveway as Lucas and Miriya Van Helsing awaited them. Chrissy opened the car door once Sam put the car on park and ran up the steps to hug her mother._

_“Hey Mom” she said and smiled._

_“It’s good to see you honey!” Miriya said as she looked at her daughter “Hello Sam” She said happily as Sam cam up the steps with their bags._

_“Hello Mrs. Van Helsing” She said making Miriya groan._

_“Please call me Miriya” She said and helped Sam with the bags and led them inside. “I have set you up in the East wing, closer to the archives” she said as she led them down a hallway._

_The small manor was filled with people researching and pouring over lore. Sam noticed that they were moving quick, he knew it was bad if this many people were pouring over texts to find a solution. With the short time he was with the Van Helsing’s while trying to save Dean, he learned of their system. Most of the people stationed here were part of Beta and Theta squads. The best researching teams for the Van Helsing hunters. He followed Chrissy towards their rooms and noticed she stood by the French doors overlooking the lake on the property._

_“Hey” He said softly gently touching her shoulder, he chuckled when she jumped “You ok?” he asked._

_“Yeah… just… thinking…” she said and sat on the bed._

_“You can talk to me Chris…what’s on your mind?” he said._

_“Just want to catch Dracula and try and get back to fighting the other problems we have” She said as she leaned into Sam and placed her head on his shoulder._

_Sam kissed the top of her head “We will…  and I will fight tooth and nail for this to work” he said_

_~Present Day~_

            That was less than twenty-four hours ago, and Crystalina was now in the manor thinking of him. She lay in her bed wondering what was going on through his mind. Their trip left no time for being intimate with the amount of work they had to focus on. She often wondered how she ended up developing these strong feelings for him. They had barely known each other, but it happened like a flash. She sat up when she heard the special knock that she and Eveline had since they were children. She called for Eveline to come in. Eveline pushed the door open and poked her head in.

“How was research?” Eveline said looking at her sister as she closed the door behind her.

“Fine, nothing we didn’t know as Van Helsing’s” She said softly.

“Great… so we have nothing to go on… I mean, why would Nana and Pop’s just trap him that way only to have something like this happen? Why not try and find a way to end him?” Eveline said frustrated at the situation.

“Don’t know… all I know is they did it for a reason… Besides… we might not see the Winchesters for a while” she said as her voice caught in her throat.

“I think that might be a good thing” Eveline said, “Things are too complicated right now… They are good guys, but… a little distance can help” she said as she walked up the bed and hugged her sister. “Besides, you and Sam are going to be fine… I see the goo-goo eyes you make at him… Before you know it you guys will be married, I can tell” She continued.

“What about Dean?” Chrissy asked.

“What about him? He was just a warm body… I’m sure that’s what I was for him too” Eveline said.

“Eveline Maire! You did not just say that!” Chrissy exclaimed

Avoiding her sister, Eveline walked to the door, “Come on… Pop’s wants us to meet in his study” She said and placed an arm around her sister as they made their way to Abrahams study.

_~The Bunker~_

 ‘Are you serious!’ the manifestation of Eveline yelled at him.

“Leave me alone” he said as he flopped onto his bed and groaned.

‘Nope… Not until you admit that you have feelings for me… feelings you haven’t felt in a long time’ She said

Dean was in the shooting range practicing his aim. He felt empty, lonely. It didn’t help that the manifestation of Eveline kept staring at him, taunting him.

“You know you like me… come on… you need to tell me! Stop being an ass and come after me!”

“You know I do…see me admitting it… but we can’t act on it… I’m cursed” he said simply.

“That’s what I think… about myself” she said sadly and disappeared.

He growled as her distraction made him miss the last shot. He decided to stop practicing and find Sam. His brother had holed himself up in his room, not talking to him, Dean was worried. He was on his way to find him when he bumped into his Mother.

“Hey… have you seen Sam?” He asked as he kept his distance. Ever since the British Men of Letter had brainwashed her Dean had kept his distance. His perfect mother, what he idealized, had been crushed.

“He should be in the War room, I saw him hunched over a ton of books” she said softly, “Dean, we never talked about what happened back then… I know it has been difficult with everything going on…” She began to say

“We don’t have to do this now Mom… I need to talk to Sam” he said as he began to walk away but stopped when Mary grabbed his arm.

“There is something that I need to talk to you and Sam about… It’s about your Dad” she said softly.

“Ok, let’s find Sam and talk” He said and shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

            They walked down the hallway making their way back to the main room. As they neared the main room, they heard yelling. It almost sounded like Sam was in pain. Dean felt his legs pick up speed as he sprinted towards the sound, Mary right behind him.  When they found Sam, he was sleeping on top of the pile of books, his body twisted in pain.

“No…Leave her alone… Chrissy!” He yelled as he twisted. “Chrissy… No…NO…NO!!!!” He yelled.

            Dean shook his brother, “Sam…Sammy! Wake up Sammy, it’s just a dream!” he said shaking Sam awake.

“Dean?... I sorry I guess I fell asleep” Sam said as his body shook.

“What did you see Sam?” Dean asked getting into eye level with his brother.

“Umm… Nothing it was just a dream, I couldn’t find anything else on the Order of Dracul, the Men of Letters didn’t have much… I guess because the Van Helsing’s were the ones who dealt with them” He said avoiding Dean.

“Sam…” Dean began

“I’m fine” Sam said cutting him.

“Fine…So mom said she had something do discuss with us about Dad” He said looking at his mother and crossing his arms.

“It’s ok… We can discuss this another time” She said avoiding eye contact with her eldest son.

“Ok… So, I think we have a case somewhere nearby, Dean and I are going to check it out” Sam said

            Dean and Sam discussed the case and prepared to head out. As they walked away Mary reached for her phone and dialed the number Lucas Van Helsing had given her. She had thought hard about his, but it was time her family got back together, it was time to heal scars and wounds by tearing them open and exposing them.

“Lucas? It’s Mary…Do it” She said simply.

~Van Helsing Manor~

            Eveline and Crystalina stood along side their Father, Grandfather, Great Grandfather, Great Great Grandfather, and lastly Abraham Van Helsing, Their Great Great Great Grandfather. It was the first time since the beginning of the Apocalypse that all the Van Helsing men gathered together. Their uncles and cousins were also present. Much of their cousins, uncles and other relatives were gathered. Many coming from Abrahams home land.

“As you know, this has been hard on our family, we lost Olga… and our greatest enemy has escaped” he said softly.

“I don’t believe the girls should be here… especially when it was one of their faults” Said her uncle Bram.

“Bram, now is not the time… It was meant to be… we all saw the signs” Abraham said glaring at him.

“It’s ok pop’s” Eveline said, “He is right… It was my fault” She said hoarsely.

“She should be punished” Her uncle continued.

“I will take the punishment I deserve” She said looking at him.

“Brahm…” Abraham said warningly.

“60 lashes” He said.

            The family was split. Those who agreed and those who didn’t. Eveline rolled her eyes and stood on one of the chairs.

“ENOUGH! Let’s get this over with” She said as she removed her shirt. Her father protested, and she held up her hand, “I am a Van Helsing, I was raised as one I will be punished as one” She said and made her way to the center of the room.

            Bram placed the leather straps on her hand and pulled the lever making her body rise as her arms stretched out. Her feet planted on the floor, she took deep breaths preparing for the crack of the whip.

‘CRACK’ the whip snapped, she felt a hot sting on her back.

‘CRACK’ another snap another burning sensation.

            Chrissy watched as her sisters back began to bleed from the slices made from the whip. She turned towards her father who tried to shield her. She didn’t hear her sister, it was as if she was focused on something. Eveline looked at the manifestation of Dean. He watched and winced as the whip cracked over again.

‘Why are you doing this? It wasn’t your fault!’ he called to her ‘Eveline!’ he yelled.

            But he sounded far away to her. She focused on what made her deserve the punishment, allowing Derek to die, her miscarriage, mutilating her soul, she knew she deserved this punishment. If anything, 60 lashes was too lenient. She felt the whipping stop at 45. Abraham had stepped in, no longer able to watch Eveline bleed.

“Enough, she has proven to be a true Van Helsing” Abraham said as he released Eveline and turned to Bram. “She tried to save Olga, she tried to make sure the Archangel was gone… Dracula would have escaped one way or another, you know that” He said to Bram as Chrissy and Lucas tended to Eveline’s back. 

“Lucas, once she is better, I want her to return to the bunker… she should hone her hunter skills more, we have kept her in the classroom for far too long” Abraham said as he brushed the hair from Eveline’s face.

“Why did it stop” she groaned and tried to get back up only for Abraham to stop her.

“Because it is a pointless punishment Eveline, you punish yourself enough even though you do not show it I know what you ae doing” he said, noticing her isolation and stoic nature.

“Pops its my fault… let him finish the damn punishment… I have 15 more to go” she said as she crawled her way to the whipping position.

“See Abraham, she knows her place” Bram said as he had his sons put her back in the proper position.

            Bram continued his punishment until Eveline passed out. The blood ran down her back the slices on her back close together. Her father and Chrissy moved her to the infirmary where they could care for the wounds and patch her up. Eveline was passed out she was now wandering in her mind.

**_~Eveline’s Mind~_ **

_Eveline sighed as she found the recesses of her mind calming. She smiled when she saw manifestation Dean._

_‘Why Eveline? Why did you take that punishment… it’s not your fault” he said caressing her cheek._

_“Because, I don’t deserve love, I don’t deserve you” she said softly “If it means that I admire you from afar and love you in my head… I’m ok with that” she said and kissed the manifestation gently._

_Suddenly, Eveline found herself in front of a door with the number 17 on it, it had several locks, some open some closed.  She gasped as a light engulfed her and a click of one of the locks unlocking echoed through her mind._

**_~Venandi 1997: May~_ **

_The fight at lunch had reached the ears of the entire school. Eveline sighed as she tried to avoid Derek. He wasn’t who she thought he was. He changed, and what he said about Dean’s mother was uncalled for. Eveline watched the clock intensely waiting for it to read 2:20pm. She tried her hardest to listen to the lecture from Mr. Smith on how to properly dispose of a rougaru but found her concentration on the clock. She groaned when Mr. smith called on her to give the answer._

_“Yes… The proper disposal of a rougaru happens when….” As she was about to answer the bell rang and she sighed._

_“I want a 4-page essay on this by Monday people no slacking or it is your life” he said as the students grabbed their bags and filtered out._

_Eveline heard Derek call for her and she stopped and turned.  She balled her hands into fists and glared at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes from the way she was looking at him._

_“Don’t Derek… there is nothing you can say to make it right… You were and ass today and if I want to hang out with Dean Winchester that is my choice… at least he treats me with respect and not like an object” She said as she stormed off to find Dean._

_She frowned as he was walking away from the school. She pushed past people in order to reach him. When she felt she was close enough she called out._

_“He Winchester, come one, I know a good spot to hang out and blast the radio on my Camaro!” she said as she reached him._

_“Leave me alone Van Helsing, I’m not in the mood” He said as he continued to storm off._

_“Oh, come on! Don’t let Derek being a jack ass ruin our plans for today” she said as she reached for his hand making him stop._

_Dean felt a jolt of electricity run up his body as she touched him. He turned and saw her eyes pleading like a puppy. He couldn’t help but smirk. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head._

_“Ok but let me take my brother to where we are staying, and I’ll meet you at the diner in 30?” he said._

_“Sure, gives me time to see if my sister can ride with our dad, and change out of this uniform” she said and smiled._

_ ~30 Minutes Later~ _

_Eveline pulled the Camaro into the Diner parking lot to see Dan waiting for her outside. He smiled when she showed, and she walked to him. She had gone home to change quickly into her regular clothes. A pair of wide leg blue jeans, a black tank top, and a red flannel matching her black doc martins.  Dean had changed into his pair plain jeans, black shirt, plain button up blue shirt and his dad’s leather jacket, all tied together with his black boots._

_“So…” He said as they sat in a booth and looked at her as she looked through the menu._

_“They have a really good bacon Cheeseburger that you can add a fried egg to” She said as if reading his mind._

_“Pie any good?” he asked smiling_

_“The best” she said_

_They soon got into talking about music and their favorite bands. While Eveline had an affinity for punk, dean was more into the classic and metal. But Eveline of course listened to metal and classic rock, she just preferred punk to them as a relaxing music choice. Dean could feel himself growing attached to Eveline as they talked about their siblings. Dean could see how much Eveline cared about her sister, and Eveline loved how protective Dean was of Sam._

_After they ate and laughed, they rode off in Eveline’s Camaro to a lake. Eveline parked the car and turned the head lights on as the sky began to darken. The radio blasting a Metallica song as Eveline and Dean lay on top of the hood of the Camaro._

_“This is my favorite spot to think” she said, “this is where the stars shine the brightest”_

_She turned to her right side and propped herself on top of her elbow as dean did the same facing her._

_“You are amazing… where did you learn to fight the way you do?” he asked_

_“My dad” she said simply, “He was in the marines and he figured his daughters should learn how to defend themselves” she said_

_“good man” he said “I think I’m going to like it here if we can get along”_

_“I agree, but I have a feeling you are going to be a lady’s man” she said and chuckled._

_“Right now, I think I have someone who knocked me of my feet” he said and gently moved a stray stand of her hair behind her ear._

_His touch made her shiver and she found herself staring into his green eyes. They both adjusted themselves and moved closer together. Their mouths coming together into a chaste kiss at first. When they pulled away, they looked at each other and smiled, bringing themselves closer again in a more heated kiss. Deans hand cupped her face as her hand was wrapped behind his neck._

_Little did they know, they were being watched from the shadows by eyes as dark as night…_


	4. Chapter 3 - Back at it Again

Dean’s eyes opened with a snap as he remembered his time with Eveline on top of her Camaro. He felt his heart pound in his chest at the memory of their first kiss. He closed his eyes and sighed.

‘ _Guess you saw that huh?_ ’ he heard manifestation Eveline say.

            Dean groaned and ran his hand across his face. He glared at her but noticed that the patter on her chest pulsated and filled itself out just a little.

“What is going on with that thing” he said as he pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the sink by the door to wash his face.

‘ _I don’t know,_ ’ she said, ‘ _but every time you think about me it pulsates and I feel this… heat all over me._ ’ she said and walked to him.

            He jumped when she touched him, it felt real. She looked surprised and smiled. She lifted her chin in determination and cupped his face with her hand, her thumb caressing his cheek.

‘ _Hi…I’m the part of Eveline you met before… the one you remember… I’m that spark you guys had taken away from you,_ ’ she said and smiled brightly.

            Dean pushed her away and grunted. He was not going to give in even if it killed him. He had learned his lesson from before, the Winchesters lives always ended in disaster. He glared at the memory, swallowing the feelings he had, his eyes turning cold and dark.

“I don’t love you…I will never be with you… now go…away,” he said practically growling.

            Manifestation Eveline jumped back and placed a hand on her chest. It hurt, what he said, it felt like a knife stabbing her. She looked at him with sad eyes and nodded. She took the hint and disappeared for now.

            Dean sighed and got dressed for the day. As he walked out, he noticed something was off in the bunker. He made his way to Sam’s room and found it empty. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Sam staring at his coffee cup.

“Are you trying to make it do a trick?” He casually asked as he grabbed a mug for himself and poured himself coffee.

“I was just thinking… What would dad think about what is going on? I just… I can’t imagine he would be happy about all of this.” Sam said as he took a sip.

“Yeah… I know what you mean” He said and leaned against the counter by the fridge, “Lets find a case… Get our minds off the Van Helsing’s for a while” He said as he made his way into the war room.

            Dean and Sam poured over news stories. Sam managed to find a case about a town with a string of mysterious deaths. It seemed like their kind of thing. Dean and Sam packed up their things and made their way to Baby. Dean sighed as he gently caressed her steering wheel. But he felt himself missing Eveline. Shaking her out of his mind he saw the manifestation flicker in the backseat, she was there for only a second and she had tears streaming down her face. He wondered what that could mean as he focused on getting himself and Sam to their destination.

**_~Van Helsing’s~_ **

            Eveline shifted on the driver’s seat of her Camaro. Her back stung as it healed from the lashes she received. She watched as Chrissy was reading on their way to their case. Pops (as they called Abraham) had decided to send them to a town with a mysterious string of deaths.

“So, according to the news article… The guys all seem to have the blood drained from them.” Chrissy said as she tilted her head in thought.

“Pop wants us to do the whole thing… the investigating… the researching… this isn’t a regular kill operation, this is old school hunting.” she said and sighed.

“Yeah, he said he wanted us to hone our true skills” Chrissy said looking at her sister, “How’s your back?” She asked.

“I’m fine, just stings…I need to be careful.” she said as she pressed on the gas pedal and raced towards their destination.

            Little did they know that Abraham had secretly sent the Winchesters the same information, hoping that the four of them could work together and fill in the pieces to end the evil once and for all.

**_~Motel~_ **

            Dean parked the Impala after getting a room for him and Sam. He didn’t notice the 67 Camaro parked just a couple of cars over. He and Sam unloaded their things and spread out what they knew of the situation. Sam opened his laptop and began his work. Dean laid out his FBI suit and prepared for their next move.

“So, we should head to the coroner’s office to start with” Sam said as he jotted down all of the information that he could gather.

            Dean simply nodded and changed into his suit. As he was adjusting his tie, he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice across the way.

“Seriously… We haven’t done this since 2005” he heard “I feel so…out of place…” the voice said.

            Dean grabbed his gun from his back and cautiously walked to the window. He saw a glimpse of purple hair in the wind and felt his heart stop. She was here, they were here. He moved away from the window and heard as a car engine came to life and sped off.

“Come on Sammy, we need to get the lead out.” He said hurriedly as he practically pulled Sam out of the room and into Baby.

“Dean… Seriously, let me put my jacket on.” Sam said as he adjusted him self in the impala.

            Dean turned the ignition bringing the engine to life. He peeled out of the parking lot and rushed to the coroner’s office. He groaned when he saw it, the 67 Chevy Camaro. He smacked Sam and pointed to the car. He could feel his brother tense, the brothers looked at each other and nodded.

            Dean and Sam walked in and flashed their badges at the front.

“Didn’t realize that it would take four of you to investigate this” the receptionist said “Your colleagues are inside” they said as they led the boys inside.

            Dean felt his breath get caught in his throat. There she stood, a tight black pencil skirt hugging her hips, her white blouse hugging her torso as her blazer rounded her shoulders. Her hair in a high pony tail accentuating the features of her face. He noticed she was wearing her four-inch black high heels. He loved those heels, it gave her legs for days.

“Agents” He said gruffly, he smirked when her shoulders tensed.

She turned quickly “Agents… home office seems to have made a mistake” she said and smiled.

“It seems they have” he said and walked up to her getting close enough to whisper in her ear “Sam’s Agent Paige, I’m Agent Smith” he said and placed his hand on her back, he caught her wince and raised his brow.

“We are Agent Wilson and Wilson, no relation” she said and winked, she knew he would get the reference and stepped away from him.

Sam cleared his throat, “Any new discoveries Agents?” he said as he walked around the exam table where the body was.

“Yes, puncture marks on the side of the neck” Chrissy said using her gloved hand to point it out.

“Vamps” Dean and Eveline said together in a hushed tone.

“Yes, but when I press on the wound, a venom comes out” she said looking at her sister.

“Dracula” she said and tensed, she made her way to the Coroner and smiled “has any one come asking about the bodies?” she said

“Only those related to the deceased” the Coroner said.

“Thank you, we will let you continue your investigation” Dean heard her say softly as she walked back to the exam room.

“We need to go… now” she said and turned hurriedly.

            Chrissy followed with Dean taking big strides and Sam following behind them. Dean reached Eveline first and turned her abruptly.

“What’s going on?” he said harshly.

“Look… its great that you guys are here and all… but we got this” She said as she shook him off and winced as the muscles in her back stretched.

“Don’t be like that… we can help… this concerns all of us” Sam said as he caught up.

            Eveline sighed as she looked to Dean, she wanted to push them away, make them leave. But she had direct orders to let them help if they showed up. She clenched her fists and nodded.

“Dracula has begun to feed… He won’t start turning people until he is at full strength” she said and sighed, “we need to track him and trap him” she said and avoided Deans eyes. She looked past him.

“Let’s get back to the motel and we can regroup on a plan, see if we can find some clues” Sam said trying to ease the tension that was building. He looked sadly at Chrissy and walked to the Impala.

            Both groups got in their cars and drove off to the Motel. Reaching the motel, the tension wasn’t any better.

“where are you going?” Dean asked as he walked to his and Sam’s room “We can meet in here” he said.

“We have all of our books and charts in our room, we have more information than you given we have been tracking and keeping Dracula under wraps for centuries” she said ignoring him.

“Eveline, don’t be stubborn, get what you need and meet us here” He said gruffly and went inside.

            Eveline groaned in frustration and opened the door to her and Chrissy’s room. She grabbed the books angrily and left the room locking it behind her as she made her way to the Winchesters room. She passed Sam and Chrissy who were quietly talking by the Impala. She opened the door and slammed the books on the table as Dean paced around the room.

“you shouldn’t be anywhere near this” she whispered as she sat being careful not to press her back to anything.

“Why? Because we are not Van Helsing’s?” Dean said harshly.

“Dean…This is nothing like you have ever faced, the last time I remember Dracula being free was when I was 10” she said softly.

“Wait… he’s been free before?” Dean said

“It’s complicated… it was an accident back then… I think they were experimenting on how to kill him and he was released in order to try new things…He got out…I don’t remember much on how he was captured but he was and placed in the catacombs” she said avoiding his gaze.

“This is… wow” he said not knowing the words to say to her.

“Yeah…” she said simply as she opened the leather-bound book and poured through the lore.

            Sam and Chrissy entered the room, their hands intertwined. Chrissy looked to Eveline and Dean, seeing that the two of them kept their distance. Sam and Chrissy talked about their fears, the dreams they shared. While Chrissy still wanted to push Sam away, Sam fought to be with her. He chose to not be Dean, seeing the pain his brother was putting himself through.

“Well” Eveline said breaking the silence “We can look for a couple of things… first is fog” she said “every time he stalks his victims, there’s fog” she said as she pointed to the passage in the book.

“We might have to split up” Chrissy said looking at Eveline.

“Ok how do we want to split up?” Dean asked noticing that Eveline was avoiding him.

“I don’t know but, I think we need to rest” she said wincing as she stood from her chair.

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean asked as he took a step towards her.

“Nothing… I’m fine… it’s just been a long day” she said as she made her way towards the door.

            Chrissy whispered a goodbye to Sam and smiled at Dean. Sam and Dean looked at each other as the girls walked away. Dean open and closed his fists, he could tell something was wrong with Eveline.

“Somethings up… and I don’t like it” He said shedding his jacket and throwing it angrily on the bed.

“When she wants to tell you Dean she will” Sam said as he began to change his clothes.

“What were you and Chrissy talking about?” Dean asked

“We… we came to an understanding… no running, just helping each other and… having trust that we can work” he said and shrugged smirking a bit.

“At least you’re happy” he said and got out of his FBI suite and changed into comfortable clothes.

            He decided he wanted to see if the Sisters were hungry, and maybe have them come to eat.

**_~Van Helsing Sisters~_ **

            Eveline shed her jacket and hissed. The pain in her back throbbing. She turned to head to the bathroom when she heard her sister cry out. Eveline was about to ask what happened when she saw the tears in her sister’s eyes only to realize that her back felt soaking and sticky.

“Eveline… get that shirt off and let me look at your back” she said in a whisper as she grabbed the first aid kit.

            Eveline nodded as she discarded her white blouse quickly. She could feel the blood slowly dripping from her wounds.

“I knew we should not have taken this hunt” Chrissy said as she looked at the welts on her sisters back created by the whip, “Come on, I need to re stitch you” she said.

“Can you see if Dean has whiskey? I need to numb myself to this” she said

            A knock came to the door a second later. Chrissy opened it to find Dean standing there.

“Oh, hi Dean” She said as she opened the door to let him in.

            Eveline turned so that her back was not facing him. She didn’t want him to see her injury. She didn’t care about being in her bra, until she saw Sam come in, who blushed and avoided her gaze.

“We wanted to see if you guys were hungry, there is a dinner down the way we can all go to” Dean said raising his eyebrow at Eveline.

“Yeah, let me just change and we will be right out” She said as she grabbed some clothes while still not turning her back towards Dean. “Hey, Chris come help me out with this skirt will ya”

            Crystalina hid the first aid kit under her change of clothes and made her way to the restroom to help her sister.

“Just put some gauze on it for now wrap me up and we can stitch me later” Eveline said as she hissed in pain while Chrissy covered her wounds.

“You can’t keep this a secret from them…They will find out” Chrissy said.

“I’m fine… remember this is my punishment, I am willing to go through the pain” she said as Chrissy finished covering up her wounds. She pulled of her skirt, put on jeans and a shirt and grabbed a pair of flats when she left the bathroom.

            Chrissy came out wearing jeans and a tank top and a pair of sneakers. They followed the boys out and towards the Impala. Eveline and Chrissy climbed into the back seat while Sam and Dean sat in the front with Dean driving. Chrissy eyed her sister cautiously as she watched Eveline cautiously lean back. Eveline could feel the gauze soak with blood. She winced slightly but was thank full when the impala pulled up to the Diner fairly quickly.

            The group walked in and sat in a booth, the girls on one side the boys on the other. Eveline looked over the menu and smiled, they had a cheeseburger with bacon and a fried egg. She licked her lips inadvertently and chuckled.

“I know what I’m getting” she said and closed the menu.

“Yeah me too” Dean said doing the same.

            The waitress came around as Sam and Chrissy ordered their food, both opting for salads. She looked to Dean and Eveline.

“Double cheeseburger with bacon, fried egg and extra fries” they said at the same time.

            The table was silent. The waitress jotted their order down with a smile and a ‘ _you guys are cute together’_ and walked off. Dean and Eveline looked at each other and quickly looked away.  Chrissy and Sam chuckled earning glares from Dean and Eveline.

“I’m thinking we can split up the town Chrissy and I can canvas close to the main shops while Sam and Dean take the residential areas” Eveline said when the waitress left.

“that sounds like a plan” Dean said.

“I was thinking of teaming up with Chrissy, we can cover a lot of ground and research” Sam said softly.

“I agree with Sam” Chrissy said simply avoiding Eveline’s gaze.

“No Sam, we are sticking together” Dean said as Sam looked at him and prepared for rock, paper, scissors.

“Really Sam?” Dean said annoyed.

            Sam tilted his head and smiled a bit. Dean sighed and prepared for battle. They counted to three Sam chose rock, Dean chose scissors. Sam smiled and looked to Chrissy.

“Looks like we are teaming up” Sam said and smirked.

            Eveline looked to the brothers and smiled. She couldn’t help it, she wanted to be broody, mad, indifferent, and she just couldn’t. She felt comfortable around Dean and she knew it would be trouble.

‘ _You know… you could come clean and just kiss me’_ she heard the voice of manifestation Dean.

            She simply shook her head and remembered her mantra. ‘ _Dean will be safer without me_ ’, she repeated in her head.  She ignored him and focused on the Dean in front of her. She began to feel weak, she knew she wouldn’t last long with her back being whipped to shreds. She couldn’t explain how she was still able to move around. She chalked it up to adrenaline and this not being her first time on the whipping stand, she was used to it from her harsher uncles whenever she failed.

“You ok?” she heard Dean ask.

“Fine” she said shortly and smiled when her burger was placed in front of her. “Finally,” she said as she began to devour her burger.

            She hadn’t realized she was hungry she couldn’t remember the last time she let go and had a meal like this. All the trining and worrying kept her occupied.

“Slow down sweetheart you look like you hadn’t eaten, everything ok?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine just didn’t realize I was really hungry” she said as she finished off her burger.

“So… We uh…we should try and scout a little just to be on the safe side before we scout big in the morning” Sam said

“yeah great” Eveline said as she pushed her empty plate away and took out some cash for the boys.

“Dinner is on me” she said as she stood and left the money on the table.

            It happened suddenly, one minute she was fine and listening to Sam, the next minute the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle. She found herself making her way outside, like a moth to a flame she was drawn to something. She failed to notice the fog around her. It was thin and wispy. She felt the instinct to continue forward, she didn’t hear Deans voice calling to her all she heard was the whisper of the voice.

‘ _Come to me my sweet… you know you belong to me my love’_ it said.

            She was just at the edge of the road when a jerking motion and a shock of familiar comfort hit her. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close before the fog disappeared and the sounds of the world made their way to her ears. Then everything went black.

            Dean didn’t know what had come over him, from the moment she left the Diner he felt something was wrong. He followed her without a word to Sam and Chrissy, only to find that Eveline had walked out almost as if in a trance. He called her over and over, but nothing snapped her out of her trance. He took a good look around noticing the fog, his eyes widening. She rushed to her and took her in his arms, he didn’t know why or how, but he knew it would work.

“Eveline snap out of it” he said as he held her by her shoulders.

            Sam and Chrissy made their way to Dean just as Eveline crumpled in Deans arms. Dean held her close and looked to Chrissy.

“Let’s get her back, she just fainted” she said as she pressed her hands on her sister’s neck checking for a pulse.

“What happened to her back” Dean asked, “And don’t lie to me because I can feel it”

“A family matter that Eveline felt she was supposed to pay” Chrissy said as the group made their way to the motel…


	5. Narrow Escape

**_Narrow Escape_ **

Dean watched through the rear-view mirror as Chrissy cared for her sister, it wasn’t long before Eveline gave a soft groan as they reached the motel. 

“Uhhhhh, what happened.” she said as she placed her hand on her forehead, “It feels like I was run over by a semi.” she continued as she tried to sit up. 

“We don’t know,” Chrissy said as she helped Eveline out once they reached the motel. 

The girls walked to their room, Eveline began shedding her shirt so that her back could be tended to. She forgot to wait for Dean and Sam to Leave. 

“When the hell did you get those?!” Dean yelled as he held on to Eveline while he examined her back. “Sam go get the Whisky, Chrissy do you have a kit?” He said as Sam ran to their room and Chrissy handed him the first aid kit. 

“Dean, leave it, Chrissy can stitch me up” she said as she tried to free herself from his grasp. 

“Bullshit!... no fucking way Eveline, I’m going to stitch you up and you are going to watch how you move so you don’t pop the stitches” he said as he poured her a glass of whisky once Sam came and then poured the whiskey on her wounds. 

Eveline hissed loudly but stayed still. She could feel his hands working on her back as the needle pressed on her skin. She used the door frame of the bathroom to hold herself as he pulled the thread through her skin. Dean continued to stitch her in awe. She made no loud sounds of pain, no screams as he moved to through the larger cuts. He placed gauze on the closed wounds and gently cleaned up the dried blood on her back. 

“How did you get this?” he asked softly

“I was a bad girl and let Nana die” she said 

“Your family did this?” he asked as he glared at Chrissy. 

“Just our Great Uncle Bram… he… he was upset about Nana and decided it was a good time to punish Eveline… We tried to stop it, even Pops stepped in, but Eveline refused to be protected” Chrissy said as she looked at Eveline through the bathroom mirror ignoring the death glare her sister shot her way. 

“You are not going back there” Dean said abruptly. 

Eveline scoffed slightly “You are not my husband Dean, I have to go back anyways to give in the report about Dracula.” she said as she stepped away from him once he was done, “Thanks for stitching me up” she said and put on a fresh shirt carefully. 

“Evie,” he said softly, “You can’t let them do this to you,” he said.

“Do what exactly? Last I check, a lot of what happened was my fault,” she said as she walked to the motel door, “now get back to your room get some rest, we all need to patrol tomorrow, and I want to sleep,” she said. 

“OK” Sam said as he looked back between Eveline and his brother. 

Dean was clenching his fists and glaring at Eveline, his breathing became ridged and angry. Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder and snapped him out of his angry funk. Dean looked to Sam and then to Eveline, her eyes were avoiding his, it was frustrating, he knew what she was doing, and he knew he was pushing himself back. He growled slightly and stomped off with Sam right behind him.  

Eveline sighed as she closed the door, she rolled her eyes at her sister who was shaking her head. 

“What is wrong with you?” Chrissy said, “He likes you! And you like him, so what is the problem?” She said frustrated. 

“It would kill him to love me” She said as she climbed into her bed. 

“Eveline, what did you mean by that?” Chrissy asked

“What I said, anyone who gets close to me Dies” she said closing her eyes trying to lull herself to sleep. 

“That’s not true Eveline, I’m still here, and so are Dad, and Mom! Do not put Derek and Nana on you, don’t blame your miscarriage on you!” Chrissy said as she changed and climbed unto her bed. 

**_~Sam and Dean~_ **

“I can’t believe her! What is she a masochist!” Dean exclaimed as he changed angrily. 

“Calm down Dean, fighting like this isn’t going to change anything” Sam said “Besides, you’ve been denying your feelings for her to her… she’s been doing the same… no wonder you guys are perfect for each other” Sam said and shook his head. 

“Sam, I tried the relationship and kid thing, I’m bad luck… Besides, we have no idea what could happen to me and I can’t leave her.” he said and sighed as he lay in his bed. 

“I don’t know Dean… I think the sooner you guys admit your feelings and are together the easier things might be,” Sam said. 

“Is that what you and Chrissy are doing?” Dean asked as he turned to face his brother. 

“I guess, I mean… the minute we touched I felt this jolt, like… like it was supposed to happen at that moment… It happened after just three weeks of working with them and learning from them, Chrissy and I were researching for another team and we clicked… I asked her out, we had a great time and it just happened.” Sam said as he smiled thinking of his first date with Chrissy. 

“Yeah well, nothing compared to Eveline and me” Dean said as he contemplated telling his brother about the night of the funeral. 

“What’s on your mind Dean,” Sam said. 

“I can’t get close to her, and yet… the night of the funeral, we… you know.” He said as he sat up and gestured. 

“Wait you mean… you two? What happened after?” Sam asked sitting up in a hurry. 

“God we are acting like such chicks right now.” Dean said as he ran his hand across his face. “I found a note to meet her in the garage and we left on our hunt, we didn’t talk about it until weeks later when we finished that werewolf case.” He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. “I asked her about it… we had just gotten back from the bar, she was with some dude blowing off steam, and I thought she should have been with me… but she dismissed the night of the funeral, stating and I quote ‘You were just there… a warm body for a lonely night’, god that riled me up and I just said we were better off as just hunting partners and nothing more” He said and groaned. 

“Seriously… you two are just… it’s like… I don’t know… I’m at a loss for words,” Sam said. 

“Tell me about it,” retorted Dean. 

**_~Evie and Chrissy~_ **

“You did what at Nana’s funeral?” Chrissy exclaimed as Eveline placed her face on her pillow her stomach on the mattress. 

Eveline turned her head to face her sister, “I know it was a momentary lapse of weakness, Nana was dead it was my fault and I just… I needed to feel something anything after years and months of feeling nothing,” she said. 

“Oh Evie!” Chrissy said as she groaned and chuckled. “You two are ridiculous! I swear, at least Sam and I talk, but you two… jeez… you never used to shove your feelings down like this… you always spoke your mind!” Chrissy said and shook her head at her sister. 

“Please, spare me,” Eveline said, “I just need to sort these things out… this is… more of my memory unlocked and… these are feelings I’ve had for him since I was 17 Chris.” she said softly as her heart began to pound in her chest.

“Does he know?” Chrissy asked. 

“I’m not sure… It’s weird,” she said “I think we both had our memories locked and they are unlocking now… I just don’t know why,” Eveline said.

“Let’s get some sleep and I can make sure your back is good for tomorrow… maybe I can try Nana’s healing salve on your back.” Chrissy said as she turned off the light. 

“Night Chris,” Eveline said.

“Night Evie,” Chrissy answered. 

As the girls slept, Eveline found herself entrapped in a dream. 

_She was in Romania, in Transylvania. She could feel the draft of the castle on her skin as she walked down the drafty halls. She wore a long white dress, it hugged her torso the neckline a plunging V, her breasts almost exposed.  Her waist cinched tight as the rest flowed behind like a long train. She could hear the whispers_

_‘Come to me’ it said as she roamed the halls making her way to what looked like a ballroom. She found herself in the middle, people all around dancing and twirling. She felt almost dizzy as they spun around her. She gasped when strong arms held her close and danced with her. The face at first was Dean’s his eyes staring into hers as he smiled at her happy, content, alive. She found herself laughing with him as they moved to the music. He dipped her gracefully and pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned at the touch of his lips on hers._

_When he pulled away, she gasped, it was no longer Dean, but a different man. He had a long pale face, his eyes_ _bright_ _auburn_ _and a smile to beat the devil’s. His long black hair hung at his shoulders as he smiled, he bore his teeth. The fangs came out, and Eveline tried to struggle as he began to sink his teeth into her flesh._

Eveline pushed herself off the bed and sat up, ignoring the pain in her back as her hands flew to her neck. She sighed when she found nothing on her neck. She looked at the clock it read 2 am. She wanted to run to Dean and Sam’s room and rush into Deans arms for comfort. She wanted to so bad but fought against it. Her arms wrapped around her as she got up, no longer able to sleep. She got dressed quietly and made her way to pour through the lore books she and her sister had brought. 

By 6 am, Eveline made her way to grab coffee, running into Sam. 

“You doing ok Eveline? You look like you might not have gotten any sleep.” He said as he placed his order for himself and Dean.

“Yeah, fine… Just looking over more lore to try and cover our bases,” she said. 

“Oh, ok… Is your back ok?” he asked as she placed her order and smiled at him. 

“Yeah, your brother did a really good job with the stitches,” she said. 

They both walked back to the motel once Eveline’s order was ready. 

“We’ll meet out here in say 20 minutes?” She asked. 

“Yeah that sound good, gives us enough time to get things ready” He said as he opened his door. 

Eveline made her way to her room with Chrissy. Sam watched as she stepped inside, and made his way in. Dean was already up and dressed, a scowl on his face. 

“What’s up Dean?” Sam asked as he placed breakfast on the table. 

“Nothing… I just can’t shake this weird feeling.” he said. 

“Alright, well we are meeting the girls in 20, so let’s eat and move on out” Sam said as he began to dig in. 

Dean sat across from his brother and began to eat. His thoughts raced, he felt something in the air, something not right. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was calling to Eveline. The way she walked in a trance last night scared him, and worse the welts on her back he had to stitch. He couldn’t shake the image from his head. Finishing his meal, he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He noticed Eveline leaning against baby, damn she looked good next to his car. His eyes roamed her body and he groaned. He needed to focus, and it was hard. 

‘just tell me already!’ he heard in his head. 

‘leave it…I can’t… what happened all those years ago… it’s in the past… those are feelings that are long gone’ he said in his mind to the voice of manifestation Eveline. 

‘Liar! You keep denying it… you will regret it when its too late’ she whispered and then went silent. 

“So, what’s the game plan for toady?” Eveline said as she looked past Dean, her eyes avoiding his. 

“Right now, just canvas what we can” He said Sam and Chrissy joined them. 

The group discussed their plan and came to an agreement, Dean and Eveline would scout the residential areas for anything unusual, while Sam and Chrissy would check out the commerce areas. Dean and Eveline got into Baby, while Sam and Chrissy got in the Camaro. 

Dean and Eveline drove in silence, Eveline’s eyes surveying the scenery as they drove into the residential area. Dean parked the car by the local park. They both looked around as they got out of Baby and began their search. For the moment everything seemed normal. Kids were playing in the playground, adults were chatting with themselves. Dean and Eveline found nothing out of the ordinary. 

‘Come to me’ came a whisper in the wind

Eveline turned her head to the sound, finding no one there. She looked to Dean who seemed to not have heard the voice. She acted normal, she took a deep breath and remembered her training, if she was to encounter HIM, she needed to be ready. She carefully pulled out her gun from behind her back and prepared it. Dean noticed her movements and did the same. Eveline took lead as they rounded the corner to an alley. She could feel the air change. She reached into her pocket and gave Dean a small handful of bullets. 

“Shaved silver with wood from a hangman’s tree” She said “Not enough to kill him but enough to weaken him” she said. 

“Why a mix of the two?” Dean asked as he prepared his gun with the bullets. 

“It’s the one thing my grandfather could find that can hurt him enough” she said as she carefully looked around the corner. 

‘Evelina… come to me’ He beaconed. 

“Shit… Son of a bitch wants me to follow his voice” she said in a harsh whisper. 

Dean watched Eveline closely, his instincts to try and protect her kicking in as he moved closer to her. He watched as her eyes darted around the area. They both stopped at a seemingly abandoned house. Eveline rolled her eyes. 

“Fucking cliché,” she said, “Going for an abandoned house, I hate it when they go cliché.” 

“At least it makes it easier to pinpoint” Dean said as he and Eveline made their way up the steps of the house. 

Eveline and Dean made their way around the porch and to the back door. She tried the handle to find it unlocked. She looked at Dean. It was an obvious trap. Dean nodded as a signal to go in while being careful. Eveline took deep breaths as she carefully stepped in, Dean on her trail. Suddenly they were attacked from behind. They were outmatched and outnumbered. 

Eveline and Dean had their guns removed and their arms pined to their sides by their captors. They were pushed through the kitchen and into the living room. Inside stood a man dressed in what seemed like a tailored suit. A pony tail sat at the nape of his neck. He seemed to be holding a goblet filled with thick red liquid. Eveline’s face went pale. The figured turned slowly facing them. 

“Ah, I see my guests have arrived.” he said softly as he took two steps forward. “I have waited a long time for this Evelina” he said. 

“My name is Eveline” She hissed as she raised her head in defiance, she tried not to show how scared she was. 

“Yes… this incarnation of you has a different name, but the soul… hmmm, it’s different yet the same” He said as he placed his face next to hers. 

“Get away from her douchebag.” Dean growled as he tried to free himself.  

“Oh, I see you made your way back into Evelina’s life,” He said and scowled “not to worry, you will be gone soon” he said. 

“I doubt that bitch!” Dean said as he used his strength to over power his captor and grabbed his gun. 

Shot rang through the house as the man scrambled back in agony holding his shoulder. Dean made his way to Eveline who had been pushed to the ground. Her head hitting the edge of a coffee table. Dean cursed softly as he picked her up and rushed out of the house. He groaned as he pulled her with him trying to find a safe spot so that he could carry her to his car. He placed his gun through the back of his pants while gently propping Eveline on the side of a house on an alley. He picked her up bridal style and made his way back to the Impala. 

Reaching for his phone he called Sam. 

“Dean? You guys ok?” Sam asked as he heard his brothers breathing over the phone. 

“NO! we just barely made it out. Meet me back at the motel, I’ll fill you guys in.”  He said as he started the Impala and sped off. 

He must have broken several traffic laws to reach the motel. He didn’t care, he watched as she began to stir in the front seat, groaning in pain. He parked by the room and rushed Eveline in as quickly as possible. He laid her on the bed and began cleaning the wound on her head. She stirred and hissed as the cloth filled with alcohol grazed her head. 

“What happened?” She murmured. 

“We narrowly escaped” Dean said, “Stay still, I need to clean up your head” he said softly. 

Eveline felt the rush of electricity as he gently cared for her. Her heart beating in her chest. She could feel her body temperature rise as he was close to her. How she wanted to hug him, but she wanted to run. She wanted to push him away and run for her life, run away from her fate. Dean looked into her eyes and he knew, he knew what she was thinking. 

“Don’t,” he said, “I know what you feel Evie… I know it’s hard but for right now… for what it’s worth… just stay… please” he said as he brushed his thumb along her cheek and kissed her lips. 

The kiss was soft and gentle. It felt like an eternity. She gave a soft sigh as the kiss deepened, their tongues finding each other in bliss. Her hand draped around his neck as he kept her cheek cupped in his. Breaking the kiss, he placed his forehead on hers. 

“I remember,” he said, “I remember being on top of your Camaro, thinking how beautiful you looked, and how I felt like I belonged” He said gazing into her eyes. 

“We can’t… you know we can’t” she said shaking her head, “How do we know that this is real and not just some spell or …” she was silenced by his lips on hers. 

“I don’t care,” he said breaking away, “All I know is that I do feel something… I just don’t know what,” he lied. He knew exactly what he was feeling, but still too scared to admit it. 

Eveline stayed silent as he moved away. She stayed on the bed waiting for her sister and Sam to arrive. She watched as Dean moved around the room, he was on alert, she could tell. Her eyes began to drift close, she fought hard to keep her eyes open, but something was lulling her to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dean was there, or at least a form of him, he watched her his eyes full of concern._

_“Are you ok?” he said, it wasn’t a question about her health. It was a question about his almost confession._

_“I’m not sure” she said. She found herself sitting in a beautiful garden, birds chirping in the distance._

_Eveline felt his presence, he hugged her_ _,_ _and she felt warm. She didn’t want to leave. She_ _felt happy, content. No monsters, no family, just her and Dean. She_ _closed her eyes and let the emotions fill her, the warmth. But just as quickly as she let it happen, she closed herself to it as images of his mangled body appeared before her. Dean struggling to live, body full of blood._ _Hands stretched out to her._

Eveline awoke with a start and a firm push on her shoulder to calm down. Dean looked at her with concern in his eyes. Eveline pushed past him as she stood, but felt his arms hold her as her body faltered. Chrissy rushed to her sister. 

“You need to stay still, you have been through enough already,” her sister said angrily. “What were you two thinking? You see a creepy house you call for back up! Eveline you know this,” She said scolding her sister. 

“I know, it was rookie mistake,” Eveline said softly as she pushed Dean away. “I want to go back to our room Chris, we need to call Pops, He might be getting stronger and we need back up,” she said. 

“I think we should stick together” Sam said. 

Eveline shook her head and sighed. She wanted to get away from the Winchesters and her family as soon as possible. She made her decision. She needed to sort herself out, she needed to clear her head. Being around all these people these emotions, it wasn’t helping. She needed to get away. She knew what to do. 

That night after the dust had settled, she left a note for Chrissy and one for Dean and Sam. She hoped they would take her home to be safe. She took her keys and quietly left the room. Climbing into her Camaro, she started the car and drove off into the night. 

‘I hope you know what you are doing’ She heard, she knew what he was asking. 

“I do… I think doing this will help me make a real decision,” she said to the manifestation. 

Dean, the real Dean, watched as her taillight disappeared into the distance. His heart slightly braking at the sight. He knew what she was doing, he could feel it. The best action was to leave her alone to figure out her feelings, to find herself again. Maybe this way, they could take on Dracula and not be distracted…  


End file.
